Tank (MNC)
The Tank is similar to the Gunner in terms of high health, slow speed and sheer strength, but the Tank prefers to kill his opponents in a more painful way. With his Jet Gun, acting as a powerful flame thrower, he sets his enemies on fire, making even the most seasoned Pro run for his life. The Tank is best suited for players who wish to run around and take a ton of damage and get some easy kills. Note that Tanks usually take most of the fire from Pros. Weapons Jet Gun The Jet Gun is a very powerful, short-ranged weapon that can set opponents on fire. Damage done by the weapon is proximity based (meaning the closer, the deadlier) and will most likely cause periodic burn damage to enemy pros. Rate of Fire endorsements will increase the rate the Jet Gun damages a target resulting in a higher dps (damage per second. For his taunt, puts Jet Gun behind back, "When these fists talk," does a fist pound into other fist, "no one's deaf." Alternate Fire: A spin that does area of effect damage. This fire mode drains all of the ammunition of the magazine and the Tank will have to reload immediately. The damage done by the spin is dependent on the percentage of ammo you have left. http://www.uberent.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=18391#p18391 Rail Gun The Railgun's range allows the Tank to pick off targets he could not reach with his Jet Gun and can penetrate through multiple enemies in a straight line. For his taunt, he lifts up the rail gun, steps towards the camera, and yells "I LIVE FOR THIS!", and gives a hardy laugh, while stepping back to where he previosuly was. Alternate fire: A throwing grapple. Skills Product Grenade Though pointless at a Level 1, the Product Grenade will overshower an opponent with product blindness at a Level 2 if they are caught in the blast radius. At a Level 3, the grenade will split into more grenades surrounding the contact point and cause more damage. Please note that these extra grenades have splash damage and both the main and split ones can hurt the Tank that launches them if he is too close. Like the Assault's grenade launcher, this grenade will bounce off walls and is good for flanking a Sniper or Support. Deploy Tank deploys, becomes stationary and can only engage targets in a 180° arc in front of him. While deployed he has increased health, his main weapon's range is extended significantly and he regenerates his hitpoints faster. While deployed, the Tank can also fire his backpack jets by pressing the jump button, which damages and burns enemies behind him. At Level 2, the deploy increases health regeneration rate to a further extent while Level 3 deploy adds ammo regeneration while deployed (you don't have to reload while deployed) (sorry, no head shield like the Gunner has). Jet Charge His jet pack fires and propels the Tank at high speed forward. Opponents will take a large amount of damage if they are charged. A very useful skill to make up for the Tank's slow movement speed. It enables him to catch up to faster Pros like the Assassin or the Assault. Level 2 increases damage and Level 3 will add opponent knock down (it overwhelms even an Assault's Level 3 charge) and will slow down any targets caught in the charge. As with the Assault, if two Tanks charge at eachother with this skill, the bounce off eachother unharmed (sort of like bulls charging at eachother). Tank Passive skill that increases health and health regeneration. When maximized, it is impossible for an assassin to kill a tank with one grapple. It is also possible (depending on endorsements) to survive a headshot from a Sniper Rifle, though you still will lose a significant amount of health. Personal Information The Tank is a modern day grunt, a blue-collar warrior who is fearless in battle and who relishes his role as the point of attack. On the field of combat he is gruff, crude and doesn’t care who knows it. Off the field however he is as vulnerable and sensitive as they come. He has a great deal of insecurity regarding his size, looks and lack of social graces especially with the opposite sex. *'Notable DNA' :Ray Lewis, Jesse Ventura, Kimbo Slice *'Likes' :Bar brawls, women with tattoos, compliments *'Dislikes' :Pretty boys, acid reflux, being alone on romantic holidays Video:Developer Walkthrough Tank Category:Characters Category:Pros